


letter to kim jungeun.

by chuulv



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Letter, Loona - Freeform, chuulip - Freeform, no particular ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuulv/pseuds/chuulv
Summary: informal/ɪnˈfɔːm(ə)l/without formality or ceremony; casual. not according to the prescribed, official, or customary way or manner; irregular; unofficial. suitable to or characteristic of casual and familiar, but educated, speech or writing.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 24





	letter to kim jungeun.

hey jungeun, it’s me.  
i don’t think there’s a need for me to introduce myself, i think it’s pretty obvious who this is.  
i don’t know how to start this, it’s making me so nervous!

i’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, i don’t mean to. but everything i do seems to always remind me of you. 

sometimes when i’m walking down the street i can still feel your hand interlocked tightly with mine. i can still remember the weird feelings i used to get whenever you’d suddenly grasp onto my hand. i can’t feel that anymore. 

sometimes when i sit down by a nearby bench to catch my breath, i remember when we used to race for hours eventually coming to a stop when we found a comfortable bench to rest on. 

sometimes these memories come back to me like a tsunami and i don’t know how to handle it. 

do you ever think about me jungeun? 

do the memories also cause you unrest? 

i doubt it! you’re such a resilient person, i’m sure you’re able to move past any feelings of regret in seconds. 

i wish i was like you. i’m filled with envy!

i mention regret, do you regret anything jungeun?

i sure do. i regret not asking sooner why you decided to leave. why you decided to leave me. it’s been almost four years now and i still don’t know why. i try not to think about it, i try to make excuses for you. maybe you weren’t happy here, with me, and decided you needed a fresh start. maybe you found a nice job away from here and you couldn’t let the opportunity slip away. maybe you didn’t want to be with me anymore. i don’t know jungeun, i really don’t know. and i hate that. i didn’t want this to be a sad letter. 

why did you leave? more importantly why was i the last to know? 

waking up to several ‘i’m sorry’ texts from our friends rather than a goodbye from you, why jungeun?

our, well my friends are doing great! heejin’s recently started studying medicine, she’s really smart. yeojin’s grown atleast a centimetre taller!! a few of the others have gotten jobs. vivi and haseul finally confessed. 

what are you doing jungeun? sometimes i try to picture you wherever you are right now. i’d like to think you kept your long brown hair, but who knows? i’d like to think you perused your dreams of composing music!!

i should talk about me!! though i haven’t changed much. my hairs still the same, though i’ve decided to ditch the pigtails. i’ve taken up a few part time jobs but i still very much want to sing! 

remember when we used to sing together. your voice was beautiful, i told you that every time yet you always thought i was lying. i really meant it you know, your voice is my favourite sound in the world. i wish i could hear it again

oh!! i have my own house now, it’s not very big. hyunjin’s moving in with me soon. 

some part of me wishes it was you who was moving in with me, we’d share a bed!! if i said something like that to you you’d punch me right in my forearm, but i knew you’d be up to it, the red blush painted across your face would’ve said it all!

junguen, i love you. that’s why this hurts so much. writing down all these memories, a smile plastered on my face only reminds me of how much i miss you. have i mentioned that? i miss you so much jungeun. so much sometimes i forget to think about other things. 

where are you junguen? i bet you have a nice house, like something a queen would live in!! have you married? you should be 25 by now. 

remember when you proposed to me when we were 5?  
i still have the ring you gave me. i’m even wearing it right now!

i’ve written a lot kim junguen. i still have lots to say, but writing them on a letter you might not even see won’t do any good, so if i ever get the chance i’ll track you down and tell you in person! 

i’m sorry junguen.

lots of love,  
your jiwooming.


End file.
